The Letter
by dralg
Summary: Laura forgave Kevin and they spent time with her family in London. Valentin returned to Port Charles and took up residence at Wyndemere. Laura agreed to move in with Kevin, who is determined to find out more about the clues Helena left Laura.
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

It sat on the table in my hotel suite for three hours and fourteen minutes. The soft blue envelope taunting me and tempting me to open it every time I walked by the table. I had tried to focus on other things-checking emails, watching TV, looking through the tourist books provided by the hotel-but my thoughts would return to it quickly. I paced by it on the table. I fumed. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? How did he find me? Who takes the time to write a real letter in this day and age? What could he possibly have to say to me? I would never admit it to anyone else, but I even lifted the letter to my nose to seek out some small reminder of his scent. A pleasing fragrance that was likely a combination of subtle manly cologne and the crisp clean scent of his body wash. Frustration overtook again and I threw the letter on the sofa in my room. I knew I would open it eventually so I might as well just get it over with instead of arguing with the reality of it being here.

I had returned to the hotel after saying good-bye to Spencer who was more than settled in to Le Chesnay, the Arts-focused boarding school that he would call home for the next year. We had spent the day seeing the sights in Versailles and Paris and while he still seemed ready to keep going, I was done for the day. My feet hurt and I was ready to just relax and finish packing for my train ride in the morning to spend a few weeks with my mother in London. Leslie was comfortable in her independent living-style nursing home and I was amazed she could fit my visit in around her ever growing list of activities. It had been too long since I had seen her and she said she couldn't rest until she had seen and held me in person, after hearing about the "adventure" we all experienced on Cassadine Island. She was distraught about missing the funeral for Nikolas but it has just been too difficult for her to travel lately. Now, she would want details about what happened in Greece and I was too tired to think about it or process it any further. Anger surged again for Valentin and his actions. Why did my son have to be the one to suffer for his rage at Mikkos? How long would the shroud of Mikkos-and Helena-affect my life and my family?

Helena was the reason that I found Kevin in the first place. Sure, I knew who he was already but our paths had not crossed very much in Port Charles in the past. He was both kind and intelligent. And patient. If I was honest with myself, I was excited that he was helping me uncover the riddles left to me by Helena. And when I turned around in the hotel in Greece and saw him there with his bags, my heart began beating even faster. To follow me all that way just to help me find my son. That meant so much to me.

I finished gathering my things and prepared myself for travel in the morning. I couldn't move within the two room suite without feeling the presence of the letter. I left the bathroom and consciously turned to check and see if it was still where I had thrown it on the sofa. I lifted it up again and saw the slant of his handwriting. I knew it was from him even before I saw the return address. I'm sure the desk clerk was still recovering from my reaction earlier when he stopped me in the lobby to tell me that mail had arrived for me. I told him that he had to be mistaken but when he put the letter in my hand I knew that Kevin had found me. I had ignored his previous texts, except to send him one to let him know that Spencer and I made it safely and that I wouldn't be back in Port Charles for over a month. Lucky was scheduled to spend a few days in London in a week and then all three of us would travel back to Versailles to check on Spencer before heading to our separate destinations. I had already been gone from Port Charles a week and the events of the last few months felt like a blur.

The nightmares were back and frequented my thoughts even during the day. The confusion, the fear, the feeling like I was stuck and couldn't move. Just reading the first few pages of Kevin's novel had put me right back in that catatonic place and I felt like I couldn't breathe again. The memories of my illness were still so fresh and real despite it being over ten years ago. I had pulled myself out of that well of darkness and I was determined not to go back there again. Ever.

Again, if I was being honest with myself, I had considered going to see Dr. Collins for therapy sessions a few years ago. I had almost called his office during one of my trips to Port Charles to check on Nikolas and Lulu. I was in between therapists and had heard so many good things about him. But, something had stopped me. Maybe it was his connection to Lucy and in turn, Lucy's connection to Scotty. But now, it almost seemed as if fate intervened as I had thought then that one day we might become friends. I needed to keep the lines clear and realized even then that while no doubt an excellent therapist, he would somehow be even a better friend.

Thinking about all of this now made me realize just how much I missed him. It had been just over a week since I had seen him and it felt like years. When Spencer and I discovered a new art museum or found a favorite French restaurant all I wanted to do was share it with him. The distance was making it harder and harder to stay mad at him and yet I was too afraid to reach out to him with a phone call or email. I knew if I did, I would have to consider hearing him out and my anger at what he kept from me would likely give way to my need for him.

Images flashed in my mind. Sensations related to all five senses washed over me as I remembered how it felt when his lips touched mine the very first time. And then when they touched other places on my body. I could still hear the sound of his moan as I touched him for the first time. I could feel in my fingertips the collective beats of our hearts as we collapsed in ecstasy together.

"Stop it!"

The sound of my voice reverberated off the walls of my suite and I knew then that I had stalled for too long. I couldn't wait any longer to read his letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for reading. Feedback is always apprecated. I am looking forward to these two back on our screens soon. My story will continue to be multiple chapters, after all, Kevin has some making up to do. In addition to the romance, there will be plenty of adventure! Stay tuned. The characters belong to ABC/GH. I just want to borrow them for a little bit.

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Dearest Laura,_

 _I miss you._ _I thought of a million more profound and contrite ways to start this letter._ _But at the end of the day, what I feel the most is the loss of your company._ _Your smile-how it will light up a room!_ _And your eyes-they truly light up your soul._ _I miss talking to you and being there for you._ _Even if we were not immediately together, just knowing I might run into you at the hospital or meet for breakfast to sort out the next step to unravel Helena's clues that was enough to get me through each day._ _I'm sure this letter should start with apologies and explanations to help you understand that I never meant to hurt you._ _But, that is what I did._ _Your eyes displayed fiery anger...and pain when you found my novel in progress._ _But underneath I saw so much more._ _I glimpsed sadness, and perhaps even fear._ _To fathom that my actions were the cause of that fear hurts me to my core._

 _I should have told you about the novel after I wrote the first paragraph._ _It was later that first day that we met at that Metro Court when you brought me the law book with Helena's code to break._ _I started working on the non-fiction book of past therapy cases and they all felt so dull, so mundane._ _Instead, my mind wandered to the clues you presented me._ _They were alive, despite Helena's demise._ _They were mysterious and beckoned to me._ _Soon, hours had passed and I had ten pages of a fiction story, loosely based on you and your family history._ _The Cassadine curse on the Spencer's is the thing of legends and to think that Helena had found a way to still manipulate you and others was tantalizing, albeit pure evil._ _For the first time in months I felt alive._ _Invigorated._ _I had been frustrated in my work and was especially blocked when it came to the non-fiction book that I had promised to my publisher weeks before._

 _The story took over every fiber of my being and became my constant companion over the last few months._ _I know this sounds strange but it helped me feel closer to you._ _More connected and more determined to help you figure everything out in the hopes of finding some solace and peace._ _I did not expect that this journey would take you so far into your past and the fact that I was there with you, and that you allowed me to support you, changed everything._

 _My story diverged from the reality._ _My heroine, again, based loosely on you, was seeking answers to get back to her one true love, her ex-husband._ _It became a true love story and I know now that I sent my story on a separate path because I was trying to protect myself from the fear that you would someday tell me you wanted to go back to Luke._ _I never in a million years thought I had a chance with you romantically._ _I escaped into the fantasy of my story and it ended up being my Achilles heel._ _If only I had confided in you and trusted you to understand that while I was indeed writing again, it was only for me and not something I ever intended to publish._

 _And now, I refuse to let this be the end._ _I never expected us to become lovers or at least not this quickly._ _But we did make love that night and it was wonderful, Laura._ _I haven't felt that close to someone in a very long time._ _You see, your story, our story is the one that was ultimately the most romantic._ _Friends becoming lovers._ _I will forever treasure how you trusted me to talk about your past sorrows. Your strength is amazing. You amaze me every time I am around you. I saw your strength_ _w_ _hen you shared what happened as a young girl in the disco and I can only imagine how confusing that time had to be for you. And again, when you shared how you had to flee your imprisonment on Cassadine Island only to leave behind your first born._

 _While I may not remember everything I said on the plane ride away from that Godforsaken Island, I do remember telling you that you were an incredible mystery with multiple layers._ _A mystery I wanted to solve and still do._

 _So, you took a chance on me several months ago when you allowed me to help you unravel the clues and again along the way. I now implore you for another chance._ _Another chance to make this up to you._ _To reassure you that I would never make light of your past or your struggles._

 _Again, I want to end this letter with apologies and pleas for forgiveness._ _Instead, a simple few words seems the best at this point._

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._

 _I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Kevin_

 _P.S. Please don't be mad at Lulu for telling me where you were staying in Versailles and the name of Spencer's new school. I told her that I managed to hurt you and wanted a chance to apologize. Surprisingly, she thinks that I am good for you. I'm sure it had something to do with following you to Greece and that whole bullet issue._

The teardrop smudged the handwriting before I even had time to register that I was crying. Kevin's words reached in and wrapped themselves around my heart. I knew I would find a way to forgive him and trust him again but I had to move slowly, cautiously. While I desperately wanted to write him back in the same manner he wrote me, with the feel of pen on paper, and words forever captured in the format of lovers from another time and place, time was not on my side.

I opened my iPad and decided that sending Kevin an email would be the best. I'm sure he would be glad to know immediately that I had received and read his letter and was willing to reach out to him. I considered even suggesting that he meet me in London if he was able to get away from his work for a few days. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of seeing him again in person. How wonderful it would be to have some time together without following clues, looking for supposedly deceased children, or fighting for our lives.

I smiled as I thought of his reaction when he just randomly checked email and saw one from me. To know that I could impact another person in that manner filled me with excitement, and if I was totally honest trepidation as well. I had not expected to find love again this late in life. But as scary as it felt in my thoughts, it was even scarier to feel in my heart. I knew that I was falling in love with Dr. Kevin Collins.

TO: kevincollins

FROM: lauraws12

SUBJECT: Your letter

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews. They really make a difference. I am glad to know that others are enjoying my version of events for this wonderful couple who are not on our screens nearly enough. Unfortunately, life and work are conspiring to keep me from writing more often but I will do my best to add a chapter every 1-2 weeks. At least this is a longer one. GH and the characters belong to ABC and Disney. **Please** , others consider writing some KevLaur fanfic too as I would love to read some.

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ms. Margolis reported increased episodes of panic attacks in the last week. These have included increased heart rate and shortness of breath as well as spells of dizziness. She indicated still taking her Lexapro as prescribed and denied any side effects from the medication. Consider adding additional medication..."

I switched the digital recorder into OFF mode when I heard the knock on my office door. Usually, Mrs. Martin knows better than to interrupt me when I am in the middle of dictating my notes after a long day of seeing multiple patients.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Dr. Collins, but this envelope just came for you by messenger and the delivery man said it was very important and time sensitive. He not only made me sign for it but is waiting in the other room while I bring it to you. He would not take no for an answer."

Mrs. Martin seemed visibly upset and worried and this turn of events explained her interruption. I took the large Manila envelope from her hand and reassured her that she had done the right thing. I set it on my desk and walked her back to the door, to look out into the waiting room to find it conspicuously empty. Now her anxiety reached a new level as she clearly wanted me to believe her.

"He told me he would wait right here while I brought the envelope to you. I don't understand why he left?"

"Its okay, Peggy. I'm sure he realized he didn't need to stay any longer since you were doing what he asked. Maybe he was late and needed to make more deliveries before 5:00 o'clock. I'm sure it is nothing as important as he made it seem. Now, while I'm at a stopping point, can we review the list of things you need to know for the next week? You will still be able to reach me in case of an emergency but you know that Dr. Maddox will be covering all of my cases."

She still seemed more flustered than I have seen her in a while but Peggy has been a great assistant over the years. She can stay calm in the best crisis and is very good about fending calls for appointments and making sure clients show up when they are scheduled. To say I was eager to finish my notes and get back to my hotel room to finish packing was a big understatement. I couldn't believe that in less than 24 hours I was going to be in London and with Laura. I had last seen her 16 days ago but it felt like a lifetime.

I quickly reviewed the list of essentials for Mrs. Martin and made sure she again had my contact information at the hotel near Lesley's apartment at Battersea Place in London. My flight was in the morning and I still had to finish packing and put the finishing touches on a few gifts for Laura and her family. Despite his initial reticent in talking to me, I had grown fond of Spencer if nothing else than for his sense of wonder and precociousness. In fact, he reminded me of myself at that age. He was eager to be overly involved in adult activities, wise to the mannerisms of the world, and anxious to seek out adventure and mischief. Laura had modified her plans slightly due to my need to be back at work in a week and Lucky was scheduled to collect Spencer from his new boarding school and accompany him to London so the family could be all together for a few days in London. Then Lucky would see that Spencer returned safely to Le Chesnay allowing Laura and I to return together to Port Charles.

I returned to my desk and activated my out of office voice mail and email and returned immediately to my dictation. When I had finished the last of my notes, my eye caught the corner of a picture I had just recently placed on my desk of Laura with Spencer in the park. She would no doubt be surprised I had framed it as she had merely laughed it off that day when I told her I wanted a picture of her to set for my contacts in my phone. The day had been beautiful-a perfect early summer morning without a cloud in the sky. But the real beauty was her. But even now, I could see the sadness and fear in her eyes as she did not know at the time of the picture whether her eldest son was alive or not. My gaze stayed focused on Laura's smile as I thought back to the events of the last week.

It had been the middle of the night when I stumbled to the bathroom, awake again at 3 AM and unable to sleep due to my racing thoughts and fears of how my letter would be received when delivered to its intended target. Since I knew that sleep would not come easily-if at all-I decided I might as well check email and do some reading. My stomach lurched when I saw the email from Laura in my Inbox. The little blue dot seemed to taunt me more than tell me that it was an unread message. Since the subject of her email indicated that she indeed had received my letter, I realized that my plan had truly worked. She had to reach out to me after taking time to hear my explanation and offer my apology. I'm sure I had sat there in the middle of the bed, which did nothing but remind me of her warmth and sensual touch, for the next twenty minutes too stunned to react. Finally, movement became possible again and I stood and began to pace. This time I read her email out loud just to make sure I had read it correctly the first time. I desperately wanted to write her back immediately but was cognizant of the time and how sending email at this hour might be deemed unconventional. Instead, I checked the world clock I had set on my phone after she left me to remind myself of her time in Paris and then London so I could calculate how soon I could actually call her. Her email had given me permission to call her! As it turned out, I managed to make myself wait to send the email I wrote-and rewrote-later in the morning thanking her for reaching out to me and attempting to secure a time convenient to call after she had checked in with her mother following her train ride from Paris to London.

Even now it was hard to believe that had been nine days ago and what followed was truly indescribable. We talked. Each time a little more relaxed than the day before. The first call had been hesitant and stilted in the beginning and I repeated even more apologies for my actions. But she must have heard the sincerity in my voice, because somehow Laura Vining Webber Baldwin Spencer found it in her heart to forgive me. On day three we tried Skype at my insistence but the timing of audio and visual was delayed and out of sync and we both mutually agreed to return to phone calls so that we could just focus on the words and connection. At first, I blocked out my 4 PM session time as she found that 9 PM was the best time to be uninterrupted by activities with her mom or phone calls to check on Spencer. It was her time to herself in the spare room of Lesley's apartment to unwind for the day and relax before sleep. At first we were mindful of the cost associated with international phone calls and reluctantly ended our discussions after 15-20 minutes. By day four, I had been alarmed when I realized that an hour had almost passed and my five o'clock would be arriving. Perhaps sensing the urgency, Laura asked in those final minutes if I would consider coming to visit in London. I answered before the words had even registered and I impulsively had decided I would find a way to make it work despite the demands of my client schedule. By day five, I had blocked out two client hours and instead took on unprecedented evening client hours, to the shock, and dismay of Mrs. Martin.

Planning my trip to London, hearing Laura laughing as she shared Spencer's recent apology to me as he described himself the "noble patriarch" of his family, sensing the sleepiness in her voice when she called a second time later close to midnight her time on day six-all of this was priceless. We shared thoughts and secrets and our intimacy deepened, likely even more than if we had been in the same city together.

By day seven, all of my plans had been solidified and all that was left was to count down the hours. Laura was in a reflective mood-and bitter-about all she and her family had endured at the hands of the Cassadines. For some reason, she and Lesley had argued that day about the events of her faked car accident and very real abduction by Stavros and Helena. As Laura shared more of her life with me, my admiration of her only expanded. She had survived so much. What had started during that night's phone call as light and playful flirting suddenly turned serious and I could hear the tears in her voice. I had spoken without first censoring my feelings.

"Laura, I wish I was there to hold you right now. You will let me touch you and hold you when I get there?"

Silence at first was my reply. Then I heard her intake of breath and the soft timbre of her voice say "Don't ever let me go."

And now on day nine my reverie was broken by the ringing of my desk phone. We had discussed not calling tonight but in the back of my mind and heart I knew it was her before I even answered.

"Kevin?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to call tonight."

"I tried not to...I waited because I know your last session ended at 4 and I'm sure you are trying to get work done to leave for the day. But, I just couldn't...I couldn't..."

I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Even now, after all that we had been through and all that we had shared she still seemed nervous to admit her feelings to me. Even after day eight allowed us both to admit to the ache that came from not being together and an eagerness to connect again physically. Our longest call yet and Laura left me breathless, very hard, and definitely wanting more.

"You couldn't what, Laura?" I was determined to make her realize that she could say anything to me. She could trust me. I knew I still had a ways to go towards rebuilding the trust but I was just glad she was giving me another chance.

"It sounds silly but I just couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice."

"That's not silly, that's really nice. Although I think I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight because the sooner I wake up the sooner I get to see you again."

"You'll call once you get to JFK? I told my mother she was on her own for Bridge with her friends tomorrow as I want to be available for you to check in as you make your way here. Are you sure you are okay with dinner plans tomorrow night?"

"As long as I get some time alone with you after Lesley has gone to bed."

"Dr. Collins, you are forgetting the toll of plane travel, different time zones, and jet lag. Not to mention pure adrenaline and excitement. I bet you will be lucky to stay awake for dinner. Besides, we will have the entire next day to ourselves before Lucky arrives with Spencer on the weekend."

"Good, but my stamina may still surprise you. Sleep is overrated at times like this."

The knock on my office door kept me from adding a few things I wanted to say to her as a follow-up from our conversation the night before. It was just enough to know that Laura had been thinking about me and looking forward to future intimacies.

"Come in."

Expecting Mrs. Martin to be the one so rudely interrupting, I was surprised to see both Lulu and Mrs. Martin at the door to my office.

"Is that my mother on the phone?"

"Laura, someone here would like to talk to you so I will say goodnight and what I have been waiting days to say and can finally say now, see you soon!"

While Lulu and her mother spoke on the phone, Mrs. Martin assured me she had everything under control and wished me safe travels, as she departed for the evening.

I finished tidying my desk and tried not to listen in to their mother-daughter discussion. Lulu apologized again for not traveling to London to be a part of the family gathering, having instead decided that she and Dante would travel to Paris to accompany Spencer home to Port Charles for his winter break in a few months. She said her goodbyes and I noticed she whispered something to her mother that she clearly didn't want me to hear. But then she ended the call with an eager, "Have fun mother. See you in a week."

I took the phone from Lulu and noticed that her expression turned serious when I was expecting her to tease me about my relationship with her mother and my second cross-Atlantic trip to be with her in just a few months.

"Kevin, I don't think you should talk to my mom about our conversation last week. I decided I would not make any other plans or try to find out more about Daphne, that address, or my missing embryo until I can talk to her in person when you guys return in a week. I think it is too hard for her to process anything related to Stavros and I don't want her to just focus on him and what he did to me."

"Your mother is stronger than you think, Lulu. But, I will respect your wishes and tell her that you need to talk to her when she returns home."

"Thank you." Lulu stood to leave and I walked her out to the waiting room door. "I'm glad you could talk to your mom for a few minutes."

She turned and gave me a big and lingering hug before I could even react.

"What's that for?"

"For my mother...and you."

Laura's daughter parted from my embrace and gave me a slight smirk before explaining further.

"I'm so glad that you two are back together. You are good for each other."

"Now, I don't know that I'm out of the woods just yet. I hurt your mother and it will take us some time to rebuild our relationship."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Lulu, so like her mother in so many ways, leaned up and kissed my cheek before hugging me once again, making me promise to share that hug with all her family members, and suddenly she was gone too.

Now time was of the essence. I needed to finish a few final things in my office and truly get going. My heart beat faster just knowing that this trip would soon be a reality. After Laura acknowledged that it would be okay for me to hold her, I admitted that I would likely not be able to keep my hands off of her.

It was only then, as I was lost in thoughts of being with her again in the most intimate and trusting of ways, that I moved my papers off my desk and saw that envelope that had mysteriously arrived hours ago.

I was half-tempted to just put it in my locked desk drawer and deal with it upon my return in a week but decided I should at least see what it was and what was of such importance to frighten Mrs. Martin earlier. I could tell that it was a file of some kind and rather heavy. It was probably from a colleague asking me to consult on a difficult case.

As I turned the envelope over to read the return address, my breath caught in my throat and I instinctively recoiled from the package and dropped it on the desk as if it burned my hands. My eyes took in the names typed on a label in the corner. Lloyd and Lucy Johnson. Underneath was the same P.O. Box that I had traced myself when I found out that a real couple with those names were owners of the holding company that owned the Campus Disco. My digging had ended there, and yet here was something purposely sent to me, by the thirty year old aliases of Luke and Laura.

Cautiously, I opened the clasp and dumped the contents on my desk. The unmistakable familiar sight of a clinical record, complete in its customary blue multi-tabbed file folder stared back at me. I think on some level I knew whose file it was going to be before the typed label confirmed it for me.

Someone-Lloyd and Lucy Johnson-or the people they truly are-provided me the complete mental health record of one Laura Spencer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks again dear readers and those who have responded with a review. It helps me keep writing. This felt more like a filler chapter as I just couldn't wait to get our couple in the same location again. Now if we could get longer beats of story on our screens too! Again, I encourage others to tell their own Kevin and Laura stories!

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 4**

Something was wrong. I woke up with an unmistakable and familiar feeling of dread. I could feel it deep in my bones and no matter how much I tried to stay focused on the joy of upcoming events, I couldn't shake it.

Perhaps it had something to do with the tone in Kevin's voice when I called him again one more time late last night, knowing he would still be awake, but upset that I was given the difference in our time zones. I had been glad to talk to Lulu but didn't really have much time to talk to Kevin during my phone call at his office and knew we wouldn't be able to communicate during his six hour flight from JFK to Heathrow. We didn't talk long, just a few moments for him to admonish me for still being awake, and for me to thank him again for coming all the way to London to see me.

"Laura, don't you know by now, that I would do anything for you?"

His sincerity was real and it overwhelmed me. The power of his friendship scared me sometimes, and so did my ever growing feelings for him.

"What's wrong, Kevin. And don't tell me nothing; I can hear it in your voice."

"I just miss you and can't wait to see you in person."

"Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"Okay, I wasn't going to bring this up tonight…with it being so late…but something did happen but I want to talk about it in person. I don't want to alarm you over the phone. I also want to be honest with you about everything, Laura. No more secrets. No more lies. And certainly no more lies of omission."

He used my words in response to me. I had said that to Kevin as a reason for my anger about the book he was writing about me. And yet, I had done the same thing for years. The weight of that burden still surrounded me to this day. How many times had I considered telling Luke about my first born son and the life altering decision I had made by abandoning him on the island. Then the fear would envelope me and I would just daydream about what he would look like and if he would ever remember me.

I had tried to remain angry at Kevin at first but after receiving his letter it was difficult to maintain my distance. Perhaps his actions were just an excuse…an excuse to wall myself off and not allow myself to feel happiness, hope, and joy.

Reluctantly I had said good night to Kevin, leaving him to promise to tell me in person what had happened that clearly had him rattled.

"Laura, are you coming with me for breakfast?"

My mother's voice took me out of my reverie and I realized that it was getting late and I was not even ready for the day yet.

"You go on ahead. I was lost in my thoughts for today and besides, Kevin said he would call again once he was at his gate waiting to board his flight."

He had taken the train to New York City late last night and spent the night at a hotel due to the 5 a.m. flight time at JFK. I made him promise to call me while he waited at his gate and was expecting his call soon.

"Well, don't you worry about your mother today, dear. After breakfast I have that hair appointment and then Bridge after lunch. Have I told you how wonderful this has been to have you here with me over the last week?"

"I've enjoyed spending time with you, mom. I'm really looking forward to seeing Lucky and Spencer in a few days. It will be so nice for us to have some real family time."

My mother, never one to miss anything, noticed my sadness and fear.

"What's wrong, honey? I thought you would be in better spirits today, what with Dr. Collins being here by this evening. You seem so preoccupied."

"Kevin admitted that something was wrong but he didn't want to tell me about it until he was here in person. I don't know, mom, I just woke up with that same feeling of dread…that I've experienced before. Feeling like others are intruding on my happiness…our happiness."

My mother reached up and moved my hair out of my face and moved her hand across my cheek. I leaned in to hold her. She was unsteady on her feet and almost always used her walker when making her way throughout the building. Spending so much time with her lately brought back the nightmares. Things I wanted to forget to instead focus on the here-and-now. She had helped me sort out my feelings for Kevin and told me that I owed him another chance as it was obvious he cared about me and was a good friend.

"I remember this same feeling that day in Athens when I had tried to make my way back to the island to check on Nicholas. Luke and I were in separate places, waiting to reconnect again in Cairo. I had it all planned out. I remember how excited I was that I was going to finally see my son and make sure he was okay again. I never made it out of the airport in Greece because I had been called to the phone for an emergency."

"Laura, stop this. We don't need to talk about this again. It's over. We can't change the past. We can't go back and get all those missing years back. Personally, I want to stay focused on today…and tomorrow. In just two days I will have my family surrounding me. My grandson will bring my great-grandson to visit and we can show Dr. Collins how much fun we can have as a family."

My mother's unfailing optimism continued to amaze me. Despite all she had been through, she remained positive.

"You are right, mother. I guess I'm just anxious to keep this day moving. I miss Kevin and will be glad when he is here with us."

As the phone rang and I moved to answer, I saw my mother wave her goodbye and head out the door for the day.

"Kevin, is that you?"

"Hello to you too!"

"I bet you are exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night at all?"

"There will be time for sleep on my next flight. How are you this morning?"

"Unsettled by what you didn't tell me last night."

"Well, I really wanted to wait until I was there in person but I also want to take advantage of my long flight."

Kevin proceeded to explain how he had received my records and also explained that he did not want to violate my trust by looking at them without my permission. I was moved by his restraint and encouraged him to use the flight to figure out why someone would send him clinical information from my previous mental health treatments. None of this was making any sense and I continued to feel like it was just another way for Helena to manipulate me from beyond the grave. She knew that memories of that fragile time in my life would be painful and frightening.

"Laura, we will figure this out together. I will be there soon. I think we are about to start boarding."

As I hung up the phone I knew that Kevin couldn't get here soon enough.

* * *

The record was a mess with reports clearly missing and information that did not make sense. Health and physical, medication trials, research about the use of LS49 in patients, progress notes documenting Laura's lack of response, and on and on it went. It was a puzzle in itself to figure out the timeline of Laura's illness and how she had managed to recover from her catatonic state not only one time but several times. Even more interesting was why someone would have her record and why they would send it to me. After spending the first three hours of my flight meticulously reading the records and trying to sort out the clues, I decided to put it aside and rest my eyes. My head was hurting and I knew I needed some rest so that I would have some energy left when I arrived in London.

I must have been more tired than I thought because I woke to the stewardess tapping my arm and telling me to put my tray table up and bring my seat to the upright position. I stuffed the loose papers back in the file and prepared for landing. There had to be a connection with the previous clues of "Heartbreak Hotel" and the Campus Disco and I was more determined than ever to help Laura unravel this mystery.

* * *

I could still feel the pounding of my heart beat in the stillness of the hotel room. Kevin was asleep as the city vibrated around us. This time our joining had been hurried and eager…almost as if we knew we needed to cling to each other and not let go. The frailty of our connection was tenuous and fragile and one that needed captured in the moment.

I had told myself that I wouldn't rush into a physical relationship with Kevin again but when I saw him walking towards me from his gate, I couldn't wait to feel his arms around me. We held each other for such a long time. And then he put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

I knew then that we weren't going to make it to dinner with my mother and she would somehow understand. We barely made it to Kevin's hotel room while I phoned to make our apologies, using Kevin's jet lag as an excuse to pass on dinner. We would have plenty of family time in the next few days…now was time for us.

We touched and snuck kisses in the back of the taxi to the hotel as if we were teenagers or newlyweds on their honeymoon.

Kevin tried to talk about the file he received but I didn't want to see it or even think about it tonight. I just wanted to be alone with him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I am still writing and still waiting for more KevLaur fanfic! I could watch and entire show of just the amazing Genie Francis and Jon Lindstrom! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Kevin_

Love. Such a powerful and yet easily misunderstood emotion. Poets had written books expounding the virtues of love while other artists had attempted to capture its magnitude in love songs, paintings, and letters.

I've been in love so few times in my life that it should be easy in my older years to be more confident and secure in my thoughts and feelings and not be afraid to truly allow myself to feel. And yet, the hurt I endured when the object of my love betrayed me—not once but twice—with the same man, it left enough scar tissue on my heart that I was now finding myself being cautious.

When the truth be told, all I wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops as deep down I knew I was falling in love with Laura Spencer. Perhaps the falling part had even already passed in the blur of the last few months. She had tried to reassure me that Luke was her past and I was her future but the pessimist in me was always expecting her to change her mind and announce to me that she was moving to Amsterdam to live with Luke. Or even more disheartening, Luke would suddenly re-appear and she would decide they were better suited to sort out Helena's clues and I would no longer be needed in her life.

I watched her sleeping now and prayed to the gods of love that they would bequeath her peaceful dreams. She had been through so much lately. I was glad that she had fallen back to sleep. After hastily checking in to my room at The Draycott Hotel we didn't even take time to order room service. Laura also dismissed my attempt to show her the clinical record I received from the mysterious Lloyd and Lucy Johnson. She assured me that we would have time to discuss all of that later and also shared with me that while she originally intended to stay at Lesley's apartment and NOT my hotel room, she couldn't imagine being apart any longer.

I, personally, had no idea what to expect when I arrived in London. I was aware that I had hurt her and broken her trust in me. While I had hoped she would let me hold and comfort her, I was surprised by the sexual tension and passion between us. Our need consumed us and we made love urgently and eagerly. Afterwards, I fell into the deepest sleep and only woke when the smell of the breakfast tray reached my nostrils. I had not felt Laura leave the bed, call for room service, or answer the door. She had known we would both need sustenance. Even now, after another round of lovemaking—this time slower and filled with intention—I was still disoriented by my travels and the time change. I ran my finger over her cheek and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful.

"Kevin?"

"Yes?" I began to place soft kisses on her forehead and down her cheek to the softest spot of skin on her neck. I was in no hurry to leave this bed or this beautiful creature beside me but I knew we would have to face the reality of the day at some point.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long enough. Did you have sweet dreams?"

Laura moved to sit up in the bed and let the covers pool in her lap. She reached for my hand and then brought it to her lips.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me. I missed you, Kevin."

"I'm just glad that you forgave me and gave me another chance."

Her lips grazed my cheek before she responded again and I moved to hold her hand. My finger traced from one freckle to the next as I marveled at the smoothness of her skin.

"I tried to stay mad at you, Kevin, but it just didn't work. Your determination to explain to me why you had written about me…well, at first I didn't want to hear what you had to say. I guess I was trying to protect myself."

Laura must have seen the confusion in my expression because she moved her finger to stroke my cheek before she continued.

"And it wasn't just about you writing about me without my permission, it was about the past…about my illness. It is just below the surface all the time, Kevin. I do so much to put it out of my mind…to tell myself that I'm better now and that I won't fall into the abyss again."

Now it was my turn to move my hand to her chin and lift her eyes to mine. I was losing her again to that dark place and I saw the fear glinting back at me.

"What did your doctor tell you the last time you saw him?"

Her smile lit up her face as she eagerly told me that I had misjudged the situation for her most recent psychiatrist was Dr. Christine Rothenburg from the esteemed Belle-Idee Clinic in Geneva.

"SHE told me that I was doing fine and had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, Dr. Rothenburg is not close enough for me to see when the nightmares start up again."

"Oh, Laura, I'm so sorry that my story put you back in that place again."

"I'm okay, Kevin. I had nothing but sound sleep last night. Just having you here with me made all the difference."

I reached for her and felt her relax into my embrace. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and felt her relax even further. Before I knew it we were kissing again. Laura deepened the kiss and our tongues danced for dominance. I moved down her body and rained soft kisses in the smooth valley between her breasts. I felt her reach for me under the covers. Her touch was electrifying and I knew it was still going to be hours before we emerged from my hotel room. Fortunately, we didn't have to be anywhere until tonight when Lucky would arrive with Spencer and the family activities would begin.

* * *

 _Laura_

I wasn't sure how Kevin and I finally managed to take showers (separately) and head out from his hotel by late afternoon to do some sightseeing. After all, it had been years since he was in London and there were lots to see and do. We considered going to the Natural History Museum or the National Gallery but I think we both wanted to enjoy the fresh air and be outside in nature. Plus, we agreed to meet everyone for dinner and didn't want to be late. My mother did not seem surprised that I had not returned to her apartment last night and ended her phone call by reminding me to have fun.

I was already anticipating more questions from Lucky, especially if he was in his protective mode. But, it would be good to see him and I was glad that Kevin would get a chance to know him better. I had tried repeatedly to get him to come home to Port Charles, even if only for a few months. The absence of Nicholas made me ache even more for my other children.

Since we decided to stay outside, I led Kevin to my favorite park, Battersea Park, and we strolled hand-in-hand along the water. It was a lovely early fall day and just the hint of color was beginning to show in the trees.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kevin's question did take me out of my reverie as I had been quite content to just walk and take in the clear air.

"Is that all they are worth? A penny?"

Fortunately Kevin knew I was joking and we stopped to sit on the bench for a few minutes. Other people were enjoying the day as well and an elderly couple sat down on the bench near us. They seemed content in each other's company.

"I was just thinking about how nice it will be to see Lucky and Spencer. I know that Spencer is safe at Le Chesnay but I will feel better when I actually get to see him."

"And we will get to hear about all that he is learning and doing at school," Kevin added. He stood up then and took off his jacket to drape over my shoulders as now that the sun was starting to set it was getting a little colder. Fortunately, the restaurant where we were meeting everyone was close to the park so we still had some time to ourselves.

"So, Kevin, tell me again how my clinical record came to you?"

"A messenger dropped it off to my office at the hospital. Mrs. Martin, my assistant was clearly flustered by his insistence that I see it immediately. I just ignored his request and almost didn't look at it before I left to come here. I'm glad I did but I can't say that I understand much of anything in your file. There are huge gaps in your treatment and there was no Release of Information giving anyone permission to send your records to me. I think our first step is to try and find this bogus Lloyd and Lucy Johnson when we return to Port Charles."

"That's a good idea, Kevin. I really want to just relax and enjoy tonight and tomorrow with my family. Helena has taken enough time away from me and my family over the years."

Kevin squeezed my hand and turned to kiss me. My heart swelled just thinking about spending another night with him in his hotel room. I couldn't imagine sleeping apart from him ever again.

* * *

 _Kevin_

The restaurant was very noisy but the sounds were happy sounds. Laughter and soft music as well as toasts with good wine. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Spencer even greeted me with the biggest hug and told me he was glad to see me again. While I had met Lucky before, it had been awhile since I had been around him and Laura was clearly impressed with the man he has become. He is involved in so many humanitarian efforts and dividing his time between Ireland and Paris. He promised his mother that he would continue to check on Spencer at least once every two months or more often when possible. Lucky brought up his famous dad one time during the conversation but only to make sure Laura knew that he had seen Luke recently and he was enjoying his time off the grid. Ironically, it was Lesley who was the most receptive to my presence and made it clear that she approved of my relationship with her daughter. We even managed to discuss some medical research she still found time to review in her retirement. Overall, the evening went better than I could have ever expected. I had been worried about being an interloper when all I felt was welcomed and included. Almost as if I had been a part of this family for years.

I caught Laura's eye across the table and saw her register my presence too. She was talking to Spencer but paused and gave me the biggest smile.

"Thank you." I couldn't tell if she just mouthed the words or said them out loud but realized they were just for me and me only.

A feeling of warmth and admiration for this amazing woman and her family surged through my entire being. And in that moment I remembered my earlier dilemma of whether I was falling in love or already there.

"Kevin, is that your phone ringing?"

Lucky was sitting next to me at the table and I realized that I had been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard or felt my phone ringing. I reached for it and saw that it was Lulu. She was probably just wanting to check in and say hello to her family.

"Hello Lulu."

"Kevin, I needed to call you as I want you to be with my mother when she finds out what has happened."

"Slow down and talk louder, I'm having trouble hearing you."

I stood up and looked for somewhere to stand in the crowded restaurant away from some of the noise and decided it would be best to head outside.

"Okay, go ahead now Lulu, I had to go outside so that I could hear you. What do you need to tell your mother?"

"It's Valentin Cassadine."

"What about him? He is in a prison in Greece."

"No he is not, Kevin. He just moved into Wyndemere."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry for the delay in this next chapter. Hopefully you are still following along with this story. Recently, I have become fascinated by the history of these two characters who have been on the GH canvas for many years and have lots of life experiences and baggage from past relationships. However, as Frank said it himself, they don't have any baggage with each other. Fortunately for us there are clips, and from my research so far they do seem like 'two ships that passed each other in the night' but had some shared experiences. Perhaps I've taken some liberty with their 21 year-old memory but forgive me for that and enjoy the adventure! Please let me know if you need help finding any clips as I'm working on a list of their interactions.

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Laura_

I couldn't move. Not my arms…not my legs. Thankfully, I could at least fill my lungs with air and hear the sound of my breathing as I exhaled. My other senses were on high alert and I could see that I was in front of the window at least…this time. The sounds of mechanics were in the distance, beeps and whirls, a phone ringing, and muffled voices.

The worst sensory experience was the smell. Antiseptic and medicinal all rolled together and so strong it permeated my nostrils and I could even taste it at times on the roof of my mouth. Meal time even didn't bring relief but I did look forward to being fed by Ms. Rose versus Ms. Mildred, who decided since I didn't say a word, she wouldn't talk either.

Now Ms. Rose… I did learn about her children and her grandchildren and could even tell you today what her favorite cross-stitch pattern was of all of her creations. She liked to talk while she worked and I really didn't mind listening.

Listening was all I could do as the minutes ticked by endlessly. I attempted to surmise the season by the color of the trees and grass outside. I had no sense of the day of the week much less the actual month and date. It all folded together and it was so easy to lose track of time.

I heard her voice before I saw her in the room next to me. It was Lulu and she came to see me. Her visits were few and far between but I could feel her sadness and disappointment in my heart without even looking into her eyes. It radiated from her body and she asked a few questions of Ms. Mildred who was abrupt and terse in her response.

Something was wrong…Lulu needed me. Either she was in danger…or maybe it was her child. Her child? I don't remember hearing from her or Luke that she had a daughter? That I had a granddaughter. Now, she was begging me to wake up. I could feel her hands on my arms…shaking me. Her voice was getting louder and her tears were starting to fall. She said that I had the answer to protect her and her daughter and she needed me to wake up and talk to her. I tried to find my voice and nothing came to the surface. Ms. Mildred just looked on and did nothing to respond to Lulu who was becoming more desperate in her actions and emotions every minute. What was she asking of me? Why couldn't I respond? I wanted to help my daughter and felt completely useless. I could feel the tears as they trickled down my cheeks. I willed myself to close my eyes and block it all out but I was even powerless to do that. I just stared straight ahead, my mouth partially agape. Lulu was turning to leave my room. Heartbroken and defeated…she suddenly looked so much younger…a motherless daughter for so many years. I summoned all my energy and strength and tried to reach for Ms. Mildred to have her stop Lulu from leaving. But I was not successful…

I was startled awake and totally lost as to my current surroundings.

"Laura, are you okay?"

Kevin's hand was on my arm and his eyes mirrored my confusion and fear.

"You're crying…what's wrong?" His voice was so soft and sincere and calmer than his expression.

"I think I was dreaming," I replied while slowly trying to make my way back to reality and my current location. Kevin and I were on our way back to Port Charles and had spent the first few hours of the flight talking about what we might find upon our return when he had suggested that we table our discussion and get some rest. I had watched him fall asleep before me and thought that I would not be able to sleep on the plane due to the worries of the last few days. I had felt so at peace with my family that night at dinner after Lucky arrived with Spencer. I was so amazed by how well Kevin connected with my mother and Lucky. Why even Spencer appeared to be enjoying his company, perhaps since he had no reason to hide anything from us anymore. Kevin was perfect for Spencer as he could keep up with his witty and intelligent banter and gave as good as he got. They were both so similar in their sarcasm, wit, and use of big words…you would almost mistake them as being related.

After the phone call from Lulu, Kevin and I decided that we wouldn't change our plans and spent our final few days in Paris to return as scheduled to Port Charles. Part of me felt that Lulu wanted me to return immediately but I was sure that Valentin could be dealt with in time and he didn't seem to be an immediate threat to my family. Kevin and I tried to balance our efforts to sort things out from afar with our desire to just enjoy our time together. We made phone calls to Alexis, the Greek authorities, and Robert but came up with the same results. Valentin seemed to not be held accountable for his actions on Cassadine Island. I went from feeling rage for the death of my son to hopelessness as I was reminded of Helena's curse so many years ago.

"Laura?"

I realized that Kevin was still waiting for my response and I willed myself out of my fog to respond to him.

"I'm okay. Just another nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He must have seen the look in my eyes as he quickly added, "I'm here to listen as your friend…not as Dr. Collins the psychiatrist."

"Kevin, I think we are way past being just friends. You are so much more to me."

"You are to me too. But, we started as friends and that hasn't changed along the way. And, I am very capable of leaving my shrink hat at the office and listening."

"It wasn't really that different than other nightmares. I was at the institution…I couldn't move…I couldn't speak."

I looked down and felt my eyes well up again. I wasn't sure that talking about this was a good idea as it just made me feel even more vulnerable and fragile.

His fingers were on my chin and he was turning my face up to his. And in that instant I cursed our current location as I couldn't get close enough to him. When the nightmare came the night of Lulu's phone call, the only thing that finally silenced my fears were his arms around me. Kevin was so patient and gentle and understanding.

"It was just a dream, Laura. It is not real. You are here and you are safe."

"I know. Thank you. Sometimes I just need to hear your voice…feel your touch…and that grounds me back into reality."

"Do you want to try and get more sleep?"

"No, I don't think that is possible but if you want to try and sleep some more, please don't let me stop you. I enjoyed watching you sleep earlier." Our hands were now interlocked and I moved to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Kevin leaned his forehead next to mine and we stayed like that for several minutes.

"I know I told you this earlier, that morning after we first made love, but it just struck me again. I have raged at Helena and all things Cassadine over the last 72 hours but if it hadn't been for her 'gifts' at the reading of her Will, we wouldn't have connected after knowing each other for so many years."

"Well, I'm glad something good came out of it. You deserve some happiness…and peace."

"You make me happy, Kevin. Being with you makes me happy. Thank you for being here with me."

"I can't think of anywhere I would rather be."

Kevin decided to read for a little bit while I worked on a crossword puzzle but I was too distracted to keep at it and was just eager to be back home. We still had hours to go and Kevin must have sensed my restlessness.

"You know, Helena is not the first person to make an appearance via video at her Will reading or give gifts to those in attendance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just reminded me when you mentioned how long we have really known each other. I was thinking about this while you were gone and was trying to remember the first time I met you. I think I met Luke before I met you, if my memory is accurate. Lucy and Luke were thick as thieves at times."

"Kevin you have a better memory than I do because that had to be 15…no wait…more than 20 years ago."

"We don't have to talk about this if it is upsetting you."

Kevin seemed concerned that he was saying something to upset me when in actuality, reminiscing about the past seemed like a good way to pass the time.

"No, I don't mind talking about the past, if I can remember it. So, who were you referring to when you talked about a video appearance at a Will reading with gifts?"

"Damian Smith."

"Damian Smith! Wow, that is a name from the past. I forgot about that…we were both there together?"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, he gave 'Norma' lingerie. But I can't remember what he gave you or the rest of your family."

"I don't remember either but now you just made me think about how senseless his death was and the loss of the Ward House. I'm just glad Mary Mae was gone before that happened or she would have killed him herself."

"Ah…Mary Mae…that was one amazing woman."

Kevin looked lost in thought and memories and I leaned to rest my head on his shoulder as I, too, went back in time. We must have sat there like that for several minutes before I heard Kevin start to hum a song that I couldn't make out at first.

"Now, what are you remembering?"

"The Midnight Train to Georgia." His humming turned to singing softly and I was in awe of his voice. I had forgotten that Kevin played guitar and knew a thing or two about music. He was remembering Mary Mae's performance and I was right back there to the Nurses' Ball with him.

And so it went, he would remember one thing and that would lead me to remember something else. It was 1995 and Lucky had got caught up in his gambling debts and Lucy had taken over Sonny's stake in Luke's club. Kevin reminded me of going to Texas with Lucy, Mac, and my ex-husband, one 'Sam LL Cash', to find Damian Smith and I was finally able to ask him what had started his days of drag with Mac as Norma and Eve. We laughed about Foster and Sigmund…about Lucy's visions…and discovered that we both had attacked (mine was more of a well-timed punch) Jr. Smith only days apart. I couldn't decide if Kevin's idea to remember the past was a skilled psychiatrist technique or just two friends re-living good memories and good friends from the past. Whatever his motivation, I was grateful as it distracted me and kept me from thinking of the Cassadines and what was waiting for me back in Port Charles.

* * *

 _Kevin_

I hadn't planned on taking Laura on a trip down memory lane but it took on a life of its own the more we talked and reminisced. Our paths had crossed over the years but we never really got to personally know each other. In fact, I was shocked to discover that Laura had gone back to school and received her degree in Psychology, no less, while taking care of two children, one of them only an infant. During that time, I was with Lucy and she was with Luke and her family. Luke was larger than life and at times so very controlling. But I could see his appeal and knew that he had been a good father for his son.

"Does Luke know about us?"

I had been afraid to break the momentum of our collective memories with my question but Laura almost seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure, Kevin. I haven't talked to him since before we started working together and I'm really not sure how much contact he has had with his children. I think Lucky talks to him the most. Does it bother you if he does know that we are dating?"

I gave her a look that said without words, we are so much _more_ than just dating.

"Dating implies that you might decide to see someone else. I'm not interested in anyone else but you, Laura."

"That's good Dr. Collins, because I only have eyes for you."

She kissed me and it was good to see her being silly and less apprehensive. The last few days had taken its toll on her and I knew she needed to get more rest. I wished in that moment that my kiss could give her peaceful sleep.

We kissed like that for several minutes and I felt our passion bubbling up just below the surface. It was difficult to get close enough in our seats.

"Unless you want to join the 'Mile High Club' I think we need to save this for later."

"Unfortunately, you speak the truth. Thank you again for making me laugh and allowing me to remember some good memories."

Laura got up to stretch and use the restroom and I decided to spend some more time with her clinical file. I hoped that it wouldn't upset her but was determined to try and make sense of the information that was provided to me and more importantly, the information that was missing from her record. I had a theory about her illness but I wasn't quite ready to share it with Laura…just yet.

"Oh, Kevin, you are looking at that again. I don't think we are going to find any answers. Maybe it is just another mind game of Helena's. Maybe Valentin is even involved in some way at this point."

I decided to put it away for now with a plan to dig deeper on my own away from Laura. We spent some time talking about Lucky and how he had changed over the years. Laura seemed eager to talk more about his younger years and how they had returned to Port Charles after being on the run. Lucky was so resourceful and brave to have gone ahead to Port Charles without his parents at only ten years old.

"I just remembered the first time I met your son."

Memory was so unpredictable and the light bulb had indeed just clicked on as I listened to Laura talk about Lucky.

"Tell me, Kevin," she responded and her whole face lit up as she looked forward to hearing my experience.

"He had just punched Felicia."

"What?! When was this and where was I?"

I explained to Laura that I had come to visit Felicia and she was teaching Lucky to box. I had distracted her just when he swung and I could tell that she was in pain. But, my memory wasn't just of Felicia's physical pain but her emotional pain too.

"Kevin, what is it? Where did you go?"

Laura was equally perceptive and she could sense the shift in my entire being. Well, it only seemed fitting that we should remember our past through the collective lens of our own memories and perceptions of events. I was there for Laura when she shared about some of the most painful memories of her life. What happened at the disco…how she had to choose her freedom over her son…she trusted me with these things and now it was my turn to trust her with the most painful things from my past.

"Felicia was distracted because she didn't believe she had seen me…she thought she had seen Ryan."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder that this story is now AU as it hasn't matched what we have seen on GH since Laura left to take Spencer to boarding school in Paris (late August). I can guarantee that if you imagine this story as a scene with the multi-talented Jon and Genie, it is much longer than 2 minutes 17 seconds! A huge thank you to KevLaur Nation, a great support group of friends who share the love for these characters and the actors that portray them. There is still more story to be told so I keep hoping to convince even more people to join in the fanfic fun! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! Characters belong to GH/ABC.

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Laura_

 _Memories are like wolves. You can't lock them away and hope they leave you alone._ Kevin admitted that he had read that quote in a book he had read recently and it had stuck with him at the time. A literary romance, no less, about a disillusioned and lovelorn bookseller on a floating barge in Paris.

The more time we spent with each other the more I learned about Dr. Kevin Collins, and, the more I learned the more I really liked him. Actually, with each passing day, I realized with increasing clarity that I was in love with him. Head over heels...deeply in love. Now, these feelings didn't scare me anymore. Instead, they comforted me. Perhaps my anger at him and running away was my one and only attempt to protect my heart and now I was starting to realize that I could find happiness and that we could be happy together. I even dared to believe that I deserved happiness and his love for me. I knew I was not alone in my feelings and could feel his love for me in the way he looked at me and cared for me. Now, all that was left was for us to say it out loud to each other. I for one was finding it harder and harder to keep to myself.

It seemed fitting that our trip down memory lane on the flight provided the impetus for Kevin to open up to me. He had seen me at my most vulnerable and had provided a comforting ear-and shoulder when I was grieving the loss of my son or reliving my shame and guilt for abandoning him all those years ago.

I couldn't really say I had 'met' Ryan but I had been a witness to his nefarious actions at Mac and Felicia's wedding many years ago. Most of it I had heard about later from Amy as I had slipped into protective mother mode and seen that Lucky, Sly, BJ, and Lucas had been moved to safety in another part of the church.

Kevin shared his own guilt about not trying to find his identical twin brother sooner and his shame that his father rescued him, while Ryan stayed behind to be raised by their mother, Melanie Chamberlain. Initially, he had been concerned when he learned about all the evil ways Ryan had hurt Felicia, Mac, Dr. Hardy, and Audrey. But, then after Kevin had moved to Port Charles and became friends with those same people, the toll of Ryan's rage was now being taken out on the same people Kevin cared about. People who had been able to see past the resemblance and gave him a chance to be his own person separate from his brother.

I had listened with sadness as Kevin talked about the agony of hearing young Georgie's cries in the background during his multiple phone calls with Ryan. He was cajoling him to turn himself in and not hurt Felicia's infant daughter. And then, I felt our connection deepen as I realized he, too, had lost some of the tenuous hold on his own reality. Kevin had struggled to deal with all that had happened when he was younger and the long reaching impact of his brother's madness on his own life and relationships with others.

Now, I watched him sleep again. We only had about an hour left on our flight and we had decided to go directly from the airport to Wyndemere to confront Valentin together. Talking about Ryan, even just for a few minutes seemed to exhaust Kevin and I wondered how many of those memories still hunted him down, much like a pack of wolves, in moments of stillness and clarity. I had held his hand and listened, as he likely admitted for the first time in years, that he wished he had kept silent when his mother had innocently called him Ryan that day in the bathtub. Her sullied touch had been so confusing to such a young child, and Kevin, always close to his father had reached out to him to try and make sense of his mother's actions. And to think, over fifty years later, Kevin still believed on some level that if he had stayed he could have used their connection to save his brother and thus, so many others.

Even now, as I hoped he found some peace in his slumber, my heart was moved by the confusion he felt as a young child and then later as a psychiatrist, powerless to help the one person still connected to him despite the passing of time and distance.

"Laura, how long have you been awake?" His voice was groggy from sleep as he stretched in the seat beside me.

"Oh, I'm too worried about seeing Valentin to sleep. I'm glad you could get some more rest."

He reached for my hand and then consulted his watch before speaking again.

"Good, we still have a few minutes before we land. I want to talk to you about something."

Kevin excused himself to use the restroom and I put my book away in my bag and readied myself for our landing. Lulu expected me to text once we were on our way as she and Dante planned to meet us at Wyndemere. They had spoken only to Anna and Alexis since finding out from the groundskeeper that Valentin produced paperwork and demanded to move in four days ago.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kevin said to me as he returned to his seat and also began to prepare for our landing, despite it still being more than 40 minutes away.

"Don't apologize, Kevin. I'm glad you felt you could talk to me. I've certainly unburdened myself with you over the last six months. Kevin, I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. I'm not going anywhere."

I moved to take his hand in mine and something about his expression made me pause. He looked nervous all of a sudden and I worried I wasn't going to like what he had to tell me.

"Kevin, what is it?"

Kevin took both my hands in his and turned to face me as best he could in our airline seats. I was grateful we had no one else in our row so we had at least some privacy.

"Laura, I want you to move in with me. And this is not just about Valentin and the current situation. I had planned to ask you before we got back to Port Charles and now more than ever I want you safe and away from all things Cassadine."

Kevin could tell I was starting to say something and he stopped me.

"Laura, let me finish, because I need to get this all out at once before I change my mind."

"Go on," I answered him while releasing my right hand from his to stroke his face. He paused and I wanted to fill the silence with everything I had wanted to say to him. How happy I was he was in my life. How I couldn't imagine sleeping apart anymore. And, how much I loved him. But, this was Kevin's moment so I stopped my petting and took his other hand in mine and gave him a look that hopefully conveyed my full attention.

"I love you, Laura. I can't believe we found each other after all these years. I meant what I said on the plane, while delirious, and again after that amazing first kiss we shared. You woke me up. You brought me back from the abyss of nothingness. I had numbed out all my feelings and was literally just going through the motions, day-in-and-day-out. And all of these feelings for you were scary at first but now I think I'm going to explode if I don't get to tell you how I feel. You are the bravest and fiercest woman I have ever known and on top of all that, you are a tremendous survivor. By all rights and purposes, you should be a bitter and angry person...angry at the world and too jaded to see the good in others. But instead, you are passionate and compassionate about your family and those you care about. Not to mention, you are just beautiful and continue to take my breath away."

I watched as a lone tear startled to trickle down his cheek and I realized how he was taking a leap of faith to start this conversation with me. The plane could be crashing around us and I wouldn't notice as I was so focused on the man before me. His tears became my tears and I feared Kevin would misinterpret them.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes," Kevin answered hesitantly. "I think I've said what I wanted to say. Of course, I could go on and on about all the reasons that I love you but I would much rather hear what you are thinking."

Kevin shifted in his seat and our hands lost contact. This time I took his hand in both of mine, my thumbs caressing his wrist and then joined our hands together.

"You see this?" I lifted our linked hands up to eye level and saw the lines around his eyes soften. Now his look was silently willing me to continue.

"We fit so well together, Kevin Collins. I don't know where you've been all my life but I honestly believe we were meant to connect like this now, at this point in both of our lives. I needed you and you needed me. I was scared too and that's why I pushed you away before. To protect myself and my heart. But, I have no intention of pushing you away now or in the future. I'm not really sure I could even if I wanted to at this point."

I hesitated just slightly and Kevin waited patiently for me to continue.

"So, Kevin, yes I would like very much to live with you. And my decision also has very little to do with Valentin Cassadine and his occupancy on Spoon Island. I'm glad to be done with that dreadful place that does nothing but remind me of my son and Spencer. You're the last person I want to see at night and the only person I want to wake up with each morning. And Kevin, I love you too. I really, truly love you. I've known that for some time now and I am so glad we could finally say it to each other."

All I wanted to do in that moment was feel his arms around me and get as close to him as two people in love can do, but instead we settled for soft kisses and as much touching as we could muster given our cramped and public surroundings. Closeness of the kind I was imagining would have to wait until we dealt with the latest Cassadine menace and started our new life–together-in Port Charles.

* * *

 _Kevin_

I felt her hand in mine as we made our way on the walk from the boat launch to the front door of Wyndemere. I could sense the tension in her body as she steeled herself for a likely confrontation with the sudden Cassadine heir, and hoped my presence provided her some support.

Even Dante and Lulu were quiet now, Laura already sharing the highlights of her trip with her daughter on the boat ride over to the island. Lulu seemed even more disappointed that she had not been able to spend time with her grandmother and brother but we all seemed to share an unspoken agreement that it was still best that Spencer was out of the country and safe currently.

Lulu seemed perceptive enough to notice a shift in Laura and my interaction and while she didn't seem to question it, she did thank me for being with them again today. Dante had reassured me that no one was going to be shot this time with Valentin and hopefully we would get some answers. We both had found out basically the same information from Anna and Alexis, that a new Will had resurfaced, written by Mikkos, before his death, and hidden away by Helena all these years. I knew Laura felt the pain of the realization that her son's death was in vain, as it appeared Nikolas, while still the Prince, had not been the rightful heir to the Cassadine fortune. Valentin didn't have to take us all hostage or ask Nikolas to sign anything over to him if he had only known about the new Will. Much less, he didn't need to shoot Laura's son or me as I moved to protect Laura.

Laura turned to face me just as I rubbed my right shoulder. "Does it still hurt?"

"I think I felt a twinge just because we are getting close to Valentin. But maybe it is just because I am thinking about what he did to me...what he did to all of us only a few months ago."

Laura placed her hand over mine and then turned to knock on the door to what used to be her home. Before she could knock, the door swung open and there was Valentin, sans mustache, in person, and magnanimously greeting us having no doubt been warned of our presence by the launch captain.

"Welcome back from your trip, Laura. Won't you all come in? I've been expecting you as I know you have some questions."

Valentin stepped aside and when we all reluctantly followed him over the threshold he lead us to the main living room.

"Can I get anybody anything to eat or drink? Dr. Collins? Lulu? Dante?" Valentin smiled as he moved comfortably around the room and went to poor himself a drink.

"This is not a social call, Valentin." I had expected Laura to be the first person to address him, her anger clearly rising to the surface, but was glad on some level that Dante was taking the lead. He could approach this interaction from a law enforcement perspective since it was still a mystery as to how Valentin was freed of all charges.

"How did you get out of prison after murdering my son?!"

I heard her rage and saw her come face-to-face with the maniac and moved instinctively to her side. However Laura planned to fight against Valentin we were in this together.

"Well, Dr. Collins, you still seem determined to protect the lovely Mrs. Spencer…or is it just Ms. Spencer now? Pity I never had a chance to meet the one-and-only Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, I've certainly heard that old witch pontificate about him enough over the last few years. Please, everyone, just relax, and have a seat. I think some explanation is in order."

Reluctantly we all moved to sit down, Valentin, still holding court as he stood by the fireplace took a sip of his drink before continuing. To say he seemed different than he did on Cassadine Island was an understatement. He was definitely more relaxed and seemed entirely confident and assured about the current situation. And I couldn't help but feel he had made the comment about Luke as a way to get under my skin even further.

Valentin turned to face us and handed some paperwork to both Dante and Laura before he started talking again.

"What I have provided you both with is the legal documents for both the criminal court and probate court cases. These documents indicate that my charges have been dropped and also verify the authenticity of the Last Will and Testament of Mikkos Cassadine that was just recently discovered in a safe deposit box belonging to Helena. I do deeply regret that this document had not been available sooner, especially since it was notarized in 1980, as it clearly indicates that my father intended to leave his estate and all assets to his oldest living son. Knowing this could have saved me the need for desperate actions when I realized that Nikolas was in Greece last summer. Instead, I could have…"

"Your regrets mean nothing! You killed my son!" This time Laura had moved so quickly that it had caught even Valentin off guard. She landed the first blow on his chest and it was enough to send him reeling backwards, as the glass crashed to the floor around him. She didn't stop there and I could barely register her placing a kick to his shin as I moved to try and stop her. Age permitted Dante to be the first one to pull Laura back away from Valentin and I noticed he moved Laura graciously to my embrace as I felt the screams exit her body. I held her as her rage turned to despair and she allowed the tears to continue falling. I could barely hear the rest of the conversation as both Dante and Lulu continued to ask Valentin how all charges had been dropped, including shooting me in a room full of witnesses. My focus was on the woman I held in my arms and wanted more than anything to protect and comfort.

The rest of the events at Wyndemere were a blur as Lulu was also very upset at the explanations Valentin provided: no evidence that he hadn't shot Nikolas in self-defense, his word versus Ava's, a legal technicality that led to no official charges being pressed, and no legal recourse for his actions now that he plans to remain on American soil.

I decided we were not going to get anywhere with him or the situation and I knew that Laura had to be exhausted. The three of us took our leave from Valentin as he was still trying to tell Laura that she could continue to live at Wyndemere if she wanted to do so. I was in awe of his brashness and attempted to silence him with a calculated look. Laura remained silent and close to me on our ride back to the main land. Lulu seemed relieved when I cautiously mentioned that Laura had planned already to move in with me. Laura nodded softly when I mentioned that I would make arrangements in the morning to have her things packed and delivered to my apartment so that she wouldn't have to see him again.

I allowed her silence to permeate our short drive to my apartment near the harbor. I wanted to give her some space and allow her to decide if and when she wanted to talk about anything that had just happened or how we were going to deal with Valentin being in our lives. He would be a constant reminder of the loss of her son. A needless, inane loss and just one more trauma in a life filled with traumas that Laura has had to endure.

* * *

 _Laura_

Just when I think that Kevin can't get any gentler, caring, kind, or understanding, he surprises me even more. He was so patient with me as we left Wyndemere abruptly and allowed me to process my thoughts in silence. It was clear that he was there if I needed to cry…to be held…or even if I wanted to talk about my feelings. And I knew that I could open up to him when I was ready and he would be there for me with both the skill of a trained listener but not as my therapist or psychiatrist but only as my friend and lover.

My new home was equally wonderful and inviting as Kevin led me from room to room in the remodeled brownstone apartment he rented near the harbor. He had books piled in every corner and I marveled at an old typewriter that was the centerpiece in his roll top desk in the "reading room" at the far upstairs corner. It had the best view of the lake and even though the sun was beginning to set, I could tell that this room would have the best sunlight in the morning.

Kevin led me to the master bedroom and showed me that he had cleaned out some space for me in the closet, the right side of a larger dresser, and a cabinet in the bathroom. As he moved to get me some clean towels and a robe, I could tell that he was hoping I wouldn't call him out on his obvious assumption that he was going to be able to convince me to move in with him.

I found my voice for the first time since yelling at that monster.

"Pretty sure of yourself, I see, Dr. Collins."

"Not of myself but of us." Kevin turned to face me and gave me the most adorable look. A combination of bashfulness, humility, and compassion.

Now it was my turn to let him know that I appreciated his planning and comfort.

"Thank you, Kevin. This is wonderful. I feel safe with you and I appreciate you sharing your home with me."

He leaned in to give me a hug and I allowed him to hold me for just a few minutes before pulling away again. I moved my hands to his face and pulled him down to me for a kiss.

"Why don't I make us some dinner and you take some time to get acquainted with your living space. Feel free to unpack from your trip and help yourself to anything. You can even take a shower or bath if you like."

"I'm fine, Kevin. We will get through this together. Being angry at Valentin isn't going to bring Nikolas back. And I like the thought of him being out there on Spoon Island alone and far away from us."

I moved to my suitcase and pulled a small glass bottle out of the top zippered compartment.

"What's that?" Kevin asked me, suddenly curious about my actions.

"Hold out your hand. I want you to help me figure out the best place for us to put this."

Kevin seemed unsure but did as I asked as I poured the small twisted metal lump into his waiting palm. Despite being the most intelligent man I have ever known, it took him a minute to realize what he was looking at in his hand.

"You kept the bullet?"

"Of course I kept the bullet, Kevin. This small piece of steel reminds me every day of the sacrifice you made for me. How you didn't hesitate to put yourself in front of me and in the process save my life. Then, it reminds me, that because of your faith in me, I was able to cut this out of your shoulder. And, I didn't lose you. In fact, it helped me realize that I couldn't live without you."

For the second time in less than a few hours, I watched as tears fell from Kevin's eyes. I held him close and felt his palm closed tightly around the bullet and against my back. We whispered some more "I love you's" and it felt so good to feel the words leave my lips only to have them echoed back at me. Kevin warmed my ear with his kiss and all thoughts about unpacking and dinner would have to wait. The only thing I wanted to do in this moment was make love to my best friend and new roommate.

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Hopefully you are still following this story. Enjoy!**

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Kevin_

"I feel like someone has withheld important information from me…for all these years. This is the opposite of what I have always imagined."

My declaration was met with silence and I could tell Laura was still trying to slow her breathing and process my words. Her silky blond hair, while still beautiful, spilled haphazardly around her face and I wished I could reach to tuck the strands behind her ears and out of her beautiful eyes. I could see the glisten of perspiration on her skin and knew we were both likely sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids.

"What are you talking about, Kevin?" Laura finally found her voice but she still lay on her side with her head near my feet, clearly satiated and unable to move or utter any other questions. Since she seemed incapable of moving, I decided I would join her at the bottom of the bed, the comforter and top sheet long since abandoned in a heap on the floor.

I hesitated to reach for her, unsure of her reaction, still certain she would taste herself on my lips, so I instead placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and rested my head in my folded arms. I waited until the room stopped spinning and then turned to look at her. I couldn't remember a time I had ever felt this blissfully happy and content. Our passion had ignited earlier as we shared in our admission of love and our new beginning in my—now our—shared living space. I could see the bullet's jagged edge from my vantage point on the edge of my dresser as I marveled at my luck in finding just the perfect little dish for its resting place. Thankfully, I had managed to make us some sandwiches and soup so we had some sustenance between rounds one and two and while certain we could both use some sleep I had a better idea.

"Care to join me in a shower, Ms. Spencer?"

She pulled back her hair and moved to sit up, seemingly unconcerned about her state of undress. I watched as she inhaled deeply filling her lungs in a further attempt to return to homeostasis. Her chest rose and fell and I stared at her left nipple as the memory of the way it pebbled under my tongue washed over me. Laura closed her eyes as she exhaled and reached for my face, her fingers dancing lightly through my hair. After spending so much time together over the last week in London with her family, I learned that she was a "toucher" and preferred to stay connected with light touching or hand holding. She was wearing off on me as I'm pretty much the opposite. After one more deep, grounding breath, Laura was ready to respond to my question.

"Why, Dr. Collins, I think a shower together is an excellent idea."

Now, even more thrilled than before, I was glad my remodeling included in large part my bathroom. At the time the expense seemed superfluous but now I couldn't wait to show off the new marble, two headed shower with built in bench seat to the woman I loved.

I reached for Laura and leaned to kiss her neck while my fingers traced lazy circles along her back. She reached for my chin, her nails connecting with stubble, as she brought my face to hers. If Laura saw my brief hesitation she didn't respond with words and her lips lightly skimmed the surface of my own.

"Do we have anywhere to be tomorrow?" She cooed her question in my ear while placing even more soft kisses on my temple, her fingers snaking again through my hair.

"I don't have anywhere to be until Monday morning when work calls me back to the hospital. But, I do think some grocery shopping is warranted unless you will be content with ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches the rest of the weekend."

"After we sleep in tomorrow you can take me out for breakfast…well maybe brunch…and then we can grocery shop together. But now, show me how to operate that magnificent new shower of yours!"

* * *

 _Laura_

I let the warm water continue to wash over me even after Kevin had left, too exhausted and barely able to dry off before going to crash in what was now our bed together. I was eager to join in blissful and contented slumber with him but wanted just a few more minutes to collect my thoughts. I was amazed that we hadn't exhausted the hot water supply, having already taken our time to fully lather and cleanse our sweat soaked and sticky bodies only to both be surprised about a third performance as our desire rose to the surface yet again.

Initially, after our first night together at the Metro Court and even at Kevin's hotel room in London, I had been reserved about being around Kevin fully naked in the light of day. I was shy about the toll age took on my body, not to mention stretch marks and scars, and of course the 20 pounds I continuously struggled to lose. But, mostly due to Kevin's words of admiration and the loving way he looked and touched me, I was finally becoming more comfortable in the intimacy of our shared nudity. As the warm water had rained down on us from his truly magnificent new shower, we had each ran our fingers over the scars on each other's body in a moment of adoration and reflection. Mine had faded more over the last twenty years as compared to the two symmetrical scars on his right shoulder that reminded me every day of his sacrifice and our beginning as friends and now lovers.

I reflected on the events of just a few minutes ago, marveling myself that my body tolerated that much stimulation and release in the span of only a few hours. I was certain I would be sore tomorrow but the pain helped me to feel alive and fully in tune with my body, and my sexuality, for the first time in years. Kevin was an amazing lover and while I was certain we would only use the shower together for its intended purpose, I was surprised when our kisses turned heated again and that I was able to reach for him. He mumbled his surprise and echoed his comments from earlier that someone his age should not have this stamina. I took his comments as a challenge and I reached for him as the warm water spilled over both our bodies. My fingers and nails coaxed out another erection and I watched his surprised smile as his hand covered my breast.

"This can't be," Kevin uttered, struggling to control his breathing.

"Nevertheless..."

"Are you still wet?"

"See for yourself, Kevin. Touch me. Please."

"You're swollen…and tender." His voice was so deep as he reached for me. I lifted my right leg onto the bench seat so that he had more room to touch me and gasped when two of his long fingers slid inside of me.

"I don't want to hurt you," his voice rasped in my ear as I enjoyed the connection of our bodies but still longed for more.

"I didn't intend for us to do this again…I just thought it might be nice to clean up from earlier together."

I saw the bashful expression on his face and almost started to laugh as Kevin seemed concerned that I would think he was too sexual with me when in reality, it felt good to feel so safe and comfortable with someone. The intimacy we shared grew every day and it felt good to express our love for each other in our love making.

"This is our way of making up for lost time because I ran away." I reached to kiss him fully on his lips and reached for him as his fingers continued to thrust inside me. I was making my thoughts and feelings fully known on the current subject through the depth of my kisses. He was growing harder and fuller and as crazy as it seemed, I wanted him just as much now as I had several hours ago.

"Make love to me again, old man." I saw the slightest hesitation in his eyes but watched it fade as I stroked him further and attempted to bring our bodies closer together.

"It is okay, Kevin, you know you want to as much as I want to now. Besides, only our first night officially living together and we are off to a magnificent start in christening various locations in your home."

"Your home now too."

"Stop talking and enter me."

Kevin removed his fingers and thrust inside of me all at the same time that I didn't even have time to register the absence of contact. All of my nerve endings were tingling with the different sensations. His hands on my hips...his lips on my neck...the feel of the water as it encompassed our bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my leverage to pull him closer. My legs were now wrapped around him and he was using his strength to hold me up while he continued to thrust inside me.

"Kevin, I want you deeper...harder."

"Laura, do you know how much I love you? How much I love this?"

"That feels so good. Don't stop."

Now his thrusts were becoming even more intense and urgent. My back was against the wall of the shower, my legs still wrapped around his waist, and I searched for greater leverage to bring him inside me further with every move of his body.

"Laura, you need to come first. I can't last much longer."

I knew what he was telling me and since both of his hands were around my hips, I snaked my hand between our bodies as the warmth of the water cascaded over us. I was swollen and sensitive but I fought for my release. I kissed his neck and as the first wave of my orgasm washed over me, I realized I might have left a mark with my teeth.

Kevin was oblivious as I felt the spasms in my inner walls and I knew that he would soon follow me in his release. His stamina was amazing and I felt him cry out as he thrust one final time inside of me. We rode out the aftershocks together and only gradually separated long enough for him to utter, "That was amazing." I kissed him softly and told him that I would join him in bed in a few minutes.

Now that I had stayed in the shower with my thoughts, I could finally feel the water start to cool. I managed to figure out how to turn off both sets of controls and reached for the oversize fluffy towel Kevin left on the counter for me. I could feel the slightest tinge in my stomach as I was likely to have cramps in the morning from all the activity. But it was so very worth it.

* * *

 _Kevin_

After the slowness and relaxation of the weekend, the frenetic pace and constant emergencies of a Monday morning were a jarring reality. I was feeling utterly exhausted by noon and much to my chagrin realized I still had at least six more hours of work ahead of me. And my exhaustion wasn't because of lack of sleep either. After our marathon round of lovemaking—three times in one night, certainly a life time record!—Laura and I slept like the dead and did not move until 1:00 p.m. on Saturday. I felt the corner of my mouth form a smile as I remembered Laura laughing at me that I had never slept in so late before. Clearly, spending time with Laura was opening my horizons to all kinds of new things.

"Dr. Collins?" Mrs. Martin interrupted my reverie as I was using my lunch hour to catch up on progress notes and phone calls.

"What is it, Mrs. Martin?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh to her and took a minute to catch my breath and give her my undivided attention.

"A Dr. Frye is here to see you without an appointment. He said it is urgent and plans to wait until you have a few minutes to see him."

I didn't recognize the name but knew that it could have something to do with my recent contact with Spinelli. I had enlisted his help in locating the mysterious "Lloyd and Lucy Johnson" who had sent the picture of the Ice Princess and Laura's clinical record from their P.O. Box in Port Charles. He had not been able to come up with any leads despite trying a reverse P.O. Box search and had still not been able to provide me with a physical address so that I could go confront them in person. Before I had left to meet Laura in London, I had dictated a professional letter for Mrs. Martin to send to the Johnson's demanding that they contact my office to explain their breach of HIPPA laws by sending me Laura's record. But, not surprisingly, I had not heard anything else from them.

I glanced at the clock and realized I still had some time before my next client and asked Mrs. Martin to send the doctor into my office.

Dr. Frye was an elderly man with a mustache and glasses and the thing that struck me the most was how nervous and impatient he seemed. He seemed hesitant to even shake my hand as he immediately scrambled the combination lock and opened his briefcase to provide me with an envelope.

"Dr. Collins, your father asked me to bring this to you."

"Do you work with my father?"

"That is not important." Dr. Frye's abruptness was clearly all business but still unnerving.

"What is important," he continued, "is that you heed Professor Collins' warning. This is why he sent me in person."

"Was he able to determine anything from the paper I sent him?"

"Please, Dr. Collins, I was asked to bring this to you. And to stress the importance of the potential danger. My job is finished now and I will be on my way."

"Wait, if you work with my father you can tell me more. At least tell me when I will be able to contact him in person."

"Good day, Dr. Collins."

I sat there too stunned to move or say anything as I heard the outer office door close, with no response provided when Mrs. Martin had told the visitor to have a good day.

While Dr. Frye's visit had been strange-and slightly alarming-I had learned that anything to do with my father, Victor Collins, usually was strange and what you would least expect. I had attempted to reach out to him last May after Laura and I had gone to the old Campus Disco to look for clues left by Helena. Ever since Mary's death three years ago, Victor had poured himself into his work and spent most of his time off the grid, working on top secret assignments for the government. Sometimes he would be in one place long enough for a phone call or at least a physical address so that we could stay in touch by writing-the kind that required a stamp. Despite his use of technology for video surveillance or deciphering codes, Victor did not like to use email or texting. When I last saw him several years ago, I had pleaded with him to retire and consider moving back to Port Charles. Needless to say, he needed his work to keep busy and not think about his loss.

I had written to him at the last address I had for him but honestly had no idea where he was living or if he would even receive my letter. I had sent him the blank paper Laura and I found hidden and stapled to the table in the dusty remains of the disco that day. I wasn't convinced that Helena's clue was truly a blank piece of paper. Although, Laura was right in that if Helena's main purpose was to remind Laura of the bad memories of what happened with Luke thirty some years before, that she had indeed accomplished. I remembered being stunned when the realization of what Laura was telling me washed over me that day. But, it was not my place to judge her relationship with her ex-husband and just reminded me even more of how she is a survivor in so many ways.

The alert from my cell phone on my desk told me I had a new text message and that I still had ten minutes until my next client. I reached for my phone, relieved to see Laura's text: _Hope your day isn't too crazy. Meeting Lulu for a late lunch at Kelly's. Can't wait to see you at home tonight. Dinner will be ready whenever you get home. I love you._

I cleared my mind of my continued worries about my father and moved to open the sealed envelope given to me by Dr. Frye.

Victor's unmistakable hand writing was on one piece of paper while the other paper was heavier and no longer blank. My father had written the following letter:

 _ **August 14, 2017**_

 _ **I'm sorry it took me so long to write you back. It took a long time for your letter to reach me. I can't explain any more than that at this time and I'm not sure when I will be somewhere to call you anytime in the next few months. But, you were right. The paper has Helena's fingerprints on it and as you can see a message on it as well. She wrote such hurtful words. She used the baking soda method to make the ink invisible so it wasn't too difficult to uncover. What are you messed up in, son? Your letter said that you were helping Laura uncover clues but I also got a sense that you were enjoying spending time with her. I just want you to be happy. I know how much Lucy hurt you and for that I am sorry.**_

 _ **October 1, 2017**_

 _ **I did some more digging since I analyzed what you sent me. I really need you to listen to me. Stop digging. Stop trying to solve these clues. The Cassadines will not rest until they hurt you too. Monk, promise me you will leave this alone! Promise me!**_

Unsettled by my father's letter but cognizant of the time, I allowed myself to only scan the folded heavier paper that was no longer blank. I could just barely read some of the words written by Helena through the purple stain Victor had used to show the handwriting. I felt my eyes welling with tears and I knew I would have to properly look at this later, after my last client for the day. I also knew, without reading any further, that I couldn't show this to Laura. The words were too hurtful…too caustic. After all that she had endured in just the last few months, let alone years of her life, this isn't something she needed to see. She already knows how toxic Helena was and this would only remind her of everything that she had to endure over the years related to Helena and her beloved son, Stavros.

I wasn't sure how I was going to focus on the busy afternoon ahead of me as all I could think about was finding my father. And it wouldn't be enough to just talk to him on the phone as he would just try to protect me. No, I was going to have to find Victor Collins and talk to him in person.

 **To be continued**


End file.
